


beat

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Mini Prompts, Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, ao3 says it's 101 words but i promise it's 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law and Ace finally get a moment of peace and quiet.Prompt #1: heart.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: AceLaw Week Mini Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047022
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: AceLaw Mini Prompts





	beat

**Author's Note:**

> we're building up to acelaw week 2021 with some weekly mini prompts! this week's prompt is [heart](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/636682419527958528/mini-prompt-16-heart-acelaw-week-will-be-taking).

With two rambunctious crews between them, quiet nights were scarce. Occasionally, if they stopped by the same island, they would book a room at an inn. Their crewmates could manage just fine without them; they were sure of it.

On those peaceful nights, as they settled in for bed, Ace liked to rest his head on Law’s chest.

_ba-bump._

_ba-bump._

_ba-bump._

The steady beat had lulled him to sleep countless times before. With no fabric barrier between them, he could hear it clear as day. It was slow, relaxed—yet strong and steady. 

In moments like those, Ace was truly happy.


End file.
